whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Parings Involing W.K.O.S.F.W.W.S.L.T
Current Canon/Proved/True Pairings *Pika & Karkat ~CAPSShipping~ (♥) *Tessie & Sollux ~BicolouredDreamsShipping~ *Shiki & Neku ~1stWeekShipping~ *America & Zaris ~HeriocMagicShipping~ *Pika And Gamzee ~ColtaiMiRaCleSHIPPING~ (♦) Old Canon/Proved/True Pairings *Pika & Joshua *Marilyn & Sho ~PhysicsShipping~ *Pika & Silver *Pika & Emerald *Tessie & Joshua UnProven And Not Sure of the Likilyness Pairings *THE MUFFIN MAN & THE MUFFIN MAN. ~MuffinsShipping *Legion And Gamzee ~mIrAcUlOuSJUSTICEShipping~ *Silver & Tessie *Pika & Indigo *? & Nate * Random Pairings '100% Crack And Highly Unlikely:' * BEN & Slice of A Strawberry ShortCake ~StrawberryDeathCakeShipping~ * Scout & Rainbows ~RainbowsMakeMeCryShipping~ *Joshua & Some Random Crazy Hippie That is a Hobo ~PsychedelicCrackBeamShipping~ *Cirno & Gamzee ~ObliviousMiracleShipping~ *Silver & A Fish *Silver & Indigo *Silver & A Balogna Sandwich *Indigo & Mongrel * * '50% Crack And some what Likely:' * Walmart & Walmart Person Who LOVES Walmart ~WalmartShipping~ *Gamzee & Faygo * '1% Crack And Very Likely:' *Sho & Math ~ObessiveMathShipping~ * 'Not Known Of It's Likely Or Crack/Canon-Ness:' *a Biscuit & a Muffin ~NOMNOMShipping~ *PUDDINGMAN & CAKEMAN ~CocoPastryShipping~ *A Pervert & A Rapist ~HyperSexualityShipping~ *Squirrels & Coconuts ~SquirrelMilkShipping~ *Sollux & My/Your Mom *Silver & His Weavile One-Sided Love Pairings *America & Marilyn ~AmericanInsanity~ *a Steak & A Steak Knife. ~OhHowShinySTABSTABSTABSTABOHGODSTABSTABSTABShipping~ *A Piece Of Yummy Food That Loves People & a Anorexic Person ~DistastifulFoodShipping~ * A Pedobear & A Little Child ~PedophileShipping~ * A Raptor & Nate ~DinokittyShipping~ * Nate & Pika Crack/Highly Unlikely/Fake Pairings *Ataxia & Nova ~ExtremeConflictShipping~ *Joshua & A Sexy Hot Bowl Of '''SHIO RAMEN ''' '~InParadiseShipping~ *Dm9 & 5 Delpiplups ~SextuplewayCrossbreedingThisIsJustWeirdShipping~ * Ataxia & Balancia ~NeutralEvilShipping~ * Gamzee & Karkat * Everyone & Nate. ~RAPEtheNekoShipping~ * Nate & Gamzee * Horriable/MY EYES GOUGE THEM OUT! Crack/Highly Unlikely/Fake Pairings *Neku & Pika ~PurpleSiblingsShipping~ *Shiki & Marilyn ~IM12ANDWHATISTHISIDONEVENShipping~ *Joshua & a speedo ~MANLYShipping~ *Pika & Shiki ~MurderouslyYoursShipping~ * Neku & Joshua ~2ndWeekShipping~ *Tessie & Pika *Emerald & Gold ~SenpaiShipping~ ( I'm So Going To Hell For Naming It That....) *Tessie & Shiki *Joshua & Sai. ~PenisShipping~ *Silver & Gold ~PreciousMetalShipping~ *Dm9 & Pika ~UnHeathlyRelationashipShipping~ *Dm9 & Dm8 *Karkat & Joshua *Neku & Karkat ~HostileShipping~ *Nate & Gold ~PevertedKittenShipping~ *Karkat & Sollux ~BiploarTsundereShipping~ *Nate & Karkat ~CancerCatShipping~ *Nate & Neku *Sollux & Joshua ~TwoSidedFateShipping~ *Nate & Joshua *Nate & Emerald ~JadeKittenShipping~ *Eridan & Silver ~FreakyMetallicPurpleFishShipping *Indigo & Mongrel ~SoldierRecruitShipping *Gamzee & Sollux THREESOME OR MORE SECTION. KNOCK YOURSELF OUT. 'MIXED/PLAIN OLD THREESOME OR MORE SECTION: *Tessie, Pika & Indigo *Shiki,Neku & Pika *Pika,Tessie, Nate And Marilyn 'YAOI THREESOME OR MORE SECTION:' *Gamzee,Sollux & Karkat *Nate,Gamzee,Sollux,Neku & Karkat 'YURI THREESOME OR MORE SECTION:' * Comments 'Current Canon/Proved/True Pairings Comments:' " Not Sure Why But Neku And Shiki Are Together." - Some Person 'Old Canon/Proved/True Pairings Comments:' " This People Are No Longer To Together In These Old Pairings" -Some Person Pointing Out the Obivious 'Random Pairings Comments:' " Aww, I Wonder How Strawberry Shortcake And BEN Act Around EachOther~" - Some Random Fan " I Just Noticed a Few of the Pairings Are Inanimate Objects" - Some Person 'One-Sided Love Pairings:' " The Pedobear Loves The Child But the Child Doesn't Love The Pedobear.... How Sad"- Some Person 'Crack/Highly Unlikely/Fake Pairings Comments:' "I THINK ATAXIA & NOVA MAKE A GOOD COUPLE" - Some Random Ataxia & Nova Fan 'Horriable Crack/Highly Unlikely/Fake Pairing Comments:' " MY EYES, GOUGE THEM OUT! NOW! IT BURNS!" - Someone Who Hates The Pairings In This Section " OMG, I LOVEZ THEM ALL" - Someone Who in Love With all The Pairings In This Section 'About This Article Or Anything Relating to Pairings Comments:' " I Am Not Sure If Anyone Will Kill Me For Making This Article" -Animeprincess